Masked Beauty, Deep Desires
by Tellmeimforgivenx
Summary: Kaoru gets hit with a realization involving his feelings toward Hikaru... I found this fanfic today and I really liked it. It's not my best, but I still hope you enjoy it thoroughly.


Masked Beauty, Deep Desires…

A OHSHC Fanfiction

Prologue: Yes, Hikaru always had been quite the charmer. He could make any person swoon with just a simple gaze. Kaoru had the same face, the same body, that same charming look, and everything, but he lacked the personality of a 'charmer'. Still, he followed Hikaru every step of the way. Kaoru wasn't the best charmer, but he was indeed a wonderful tempter. Hikaru had his wondrous looks and attracting personality, as Kaoru had his cute looks and gestures, as well as a seemingly great personality, as well. He just didn't charm as well. He was the follower. Hikaru did the talking, Kaoru did the agreeing. Kaoru always did get put as inferior to Hikaru. There was the 'Which one is _Hikaru_' Game. _Hikaru_ was the charming one. And in Kaoru's eyes_, Hikaru _was superior in looks and senses, as well. Sometimes, it was just hard to keep up. Sometimes Kaoru would have rather been the upper twin. Still, he never complained about it once. He was just seemingly happy that his brother cared about him at all, considering he could do much better in some people's standards. Kaoru and Hikaru… They were seemingly the same exterior person to most people at first glance, but they were both so much more than that. It wasn't just the Hitachiin twins. It was Hikaru _and_ Kaoru. It was only a simple shame that Kaoru was so dependent on his dear brother. They could have been just as wonderful of people if they were separated, although it seemed that neither of them wanted that. Not then, at least.

Story: Kaoru followed behind Hikaru toward the rest of the host club, who were probably making plans for the day. Hikaru paused, looking at them for a long time.

He chuckled a bit, saying "Kaoru, we should Charm Haruhi, today~"

Kaoru began smiling, replying in agreement. "Yes, indeed. It would be an excellent way to start our day."

Hikaru smiled back, wider as he approached Haruhi. Kaoru trotted at an alike pace, right behind his twin. They both had the same goofy smirk plastered to their faces.

Before they got to the complete end of their walk, Kaoru stopped Hikaru and leaned in toward the back of his ear. "What's the plan, nii-san?"

Hikaru laughed aloud, then exclaimed, "Since when do we have plans?"

Kaoru receded back to his original spot, walking along with Hikaru after he nodded in agreement. When they approached Haruhi, Hikaru made a first decision. "Kaoru, Have you ever played the pocky game?"

Kaoru smirked, knowing where this little play of theirs was going to go. "No, Hikaru, I don't believe I have. Do you think you could demonstrate for me?"

"Who ever would I practice on?" He replied with his silky voice, pulling Kaoru into a warm embrace.

"Anyone you want, Hikaru."

Hikaru loosened his grip on Kaoru, slightly, looking across the room. "I think I'll demonstrate on Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up from her previously occupying spot, a look of questioning glazed over her big eyes. "What am I doing?"

"It's just a game~" Hikaru said, brightly.

Kaoru replied, "Yes, Haruhi, you'll like this game."

As Hikaru continued to charm Haruhi, Kaoru just stared out into space, realizing something he didn't want to admit to, ever. He was staring at the ceiling when he felt a twinge of jealousy coursing through his body, then looked quickly to Hikaru. He noticed the differences in them, and he embraced them, deeply. He liked the way Hikaru's hair flipped the opposite of his, he liked Hikaru's more developed body, even just Hikaru's character. Kaoru tried to shake the thought as quick as it came on. Haruhi, conveniently, didn't have time to play a game, that day. She left to go back toward the host club members.

"Kaoru, I think we should be going." He paused. "There are always many more cute people to charm."

Kaoru continued the day following Hikaru, getting more and more thoughts about him throughout the day. He just wanted to go home and curl up in bed, thinking of him until he walked in. Then he could just be with him without all the pressures of his beloved 'charms'. Every time he talked about his filthy little charms to Kaoru, the submissive boy would get sharp pains and turmoil rolling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never thought of what it really meant until he finally opened his eyes to see what was really in front of him. He wasn't ever jealous of his brother for getting all the girlfriends, he wasn't jealous that his brother was a better charmer than he, no. He was jealous that everyone else got to see His brother in his sweet, vulnerable, or even charming mood. Kaoru wanted to be the only one to see that. Kaoru was selfish, in a way, but he could honestly say that sometimes, just sometimes, he felt like his brother was all that mattered. The whole world could fall to a million pieces just as long as he got to stay with Hikaru.

Kaoru had been in bed for a while, thinking of Hikaru and his realization he had, earlier that day. He wanted Hikaru? He loved Hikaru, more than a brother? He wanted to be Hikaru's, instead of one of his toys that he'd toss away as he got older for new ones? Hikaru opened the door of their shared bedroom, as quiet as he could. He stripped to his boxers, pulling plaid sweatpants on over them. He snuck into bed with Kaoru, wrapping his arms, protectively around his little brother. 'Little brother, that's all you'll ever think of me as, isn't it, Hika-kun..?' Kaoru thought to himself. Kaoru paused for a moment, telling himself he'd say something to Hikaru in the following morning, but was fine with going to sleep in his brother's arms, just for that moment. He'd worry about it, in the following day.

Hikaru sighed, whispering, "Kaoru, you're horrible at pretending to be asleep."

"Nng?" Incoherently replied his brother.

"Get up, I have to tell you something." He whispered.

Kaoru reluctantly sat up from his position, that being the first time he'd moved since he layed down.

Hikaru looked at his brother, uttering a simple sentence that caused Kaoru to break. "I think there's someone I like."

Kaoru tried to look happy in the mixture of absence and despair. He tried to say, 'Who?' and humour his brother. He tried to forget his own feelings and think about his brother's. Anything he could do to make his brother think that he didn't just kill Kaoru inside. Even in the fire of his newfound pain, Kaoru managed out three words. "Who is she?" In his three words, however, there was a whole hidden meaning. If only Hikaru knew what he really meant. 'It's Haruhi, isn't it? You finally got what you wanted, didn't you? Is she all you ever desired in your whole malfunctioning life? I hope she's worth losing me to…'

Yes, Kaoru knew it was selfish. Yes, Hikaru knew he was also being selfish, not taking his brother's feelings into his head at all. Still, they both knew what they wanted from the other. It was just a shame that neither of them knew how the other felt, or if the other would approve of the feelings.

Hikaru laughed, lightly, not sure if he should say what he was originally going to. He still managed to muster up the courage to say, "It's not a girl I like…"

Kaoru's hopes raised, and Hikaru could tell. He knew Kaoru liked him, and really didn't want to break his poor, beautiful brother's heart. He knew it wasn't right, but for now, he'd just lie about it. Hikaru knew it would hurt his brother more in the long-run, but he decided it was only right for him to give his brother a few more moments of sheer happiness. He had decided the previous hour. It was best for him to give Kaoru happiness, just this once. Even if it meant he would suffer for it.

Hikaru slowly leaned closer to Kaoru, feeling more and more reluctant as he did so. Still, he managed to touch his lips to his mirror image. Kaoru didn't move, at first, but did as soon as he realized that it wasn't a part of his sick fantasies that seemed so real, sometimes. No, it was real, and Kaoru finally caught on to the fact to kiss back.

"Ngh, Hika-kun…" Kaoru blushed as his brother pulled away for air.

Kaoru uttered one more phrase. "Hikaru, I love you."

"I love you, too, Kaoru."

It was just a shame that it wasn't nearly the same way. It wasn't the same kind of love, but it was better than nothing.

END.


End file.
